Yoshi VS Tails
Yoshi VS Tails is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Super Mario vs Sonic The Hedgehog. Which best friend of the main characters will win a Death Battle? Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Video Games protagonists may have beated the villains but not solo and yes with his friends/sidekicks. Boomstick: Today we will put two best friends of Mario and Sonic. Wiz: Like Yoshi Mario's happy-go-lucky steed. Boomstick: And Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic's flying stalker. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Yoshi (Cue Jungle level from Yoshi's Story) Wiz: Who could ever forget Yoshi, the famous green dinosaur who helped Mario on his adventures to save Princess Peach? Boomstick: And for doing the dickiest move of ditching him onto a cliff to save your own life? Wiz: Born as one of the seven star children, Yoshi has been doing his part to help out a fellow star child, Baby Mario to first reunite with his brother, Baby Luigi, when the two were separated by Kamek. Boomstick: But that was years later before Mario became an occasional dick to the poor guy. Wiz: His digestive system, which includes his chameleon like tongue, is so bizarre that he will be able to eat anything he can get his tongue on, with the exception of the green Koopa Shells. Boomstick: Plus, despite being a boy, Yoshi has a bizarre yet unique ability to lay eggs, up to six at a maximum amount. Wiz: These eggs are made by Yoshi from the souls of his foes that he has eaten that can grant certain abilities. And speaking of which, Yoshi can get some power-ups by eating various fruits like the blimp fruit that can make him inflate and float; the Bulb berry which can make glow in the darkest of places, and the dash pepper that can make him run at fast speeds. Boomstick: Just like our favorite hedgehog. Wiz': But at least he was capable of keeping up with everyone's favorite plumber on his adventures.' Yoshi: "Tell how Luigi find Yoshi, and Yoshi rescue Princess." Tails (Cue Believe in Myself Instrumental) Wiz: Tails, having a birth defect of 2 tails, was always being bullied for being different while at a young age. Boomstick: I can see why... Wiz: After yet another day of being picked on, a blur flashed by him. He was amazed, and followed, however soon losing track of the person. Soon after, he stumbled upon a broken bi-plane, and fixed the entire thing. Boomstick: Just in time for the owner to show up: Sonic the Hedgehog. Why did the fastest thing alive need a plane, I don't have any idea. But hey, it's Sega. Wiz: Tails then became close friends with Sonic, basically brothers. Boomstick: ENOUGH STORYTIME! Wiz: Tails uses his own twin tails as a weapon, as he can use them to fly, bust metal, and go at the speed of sound. Almost, anyways. He can also create small tornadoes. Boomstick: But he also created his arsenal of machines, like the Magic Hook, which can hit enemies around Tails, as well as knock them into the air. The Energy Ball Arm Cannon is ripped straight out of Mega Man, and shoots energy balls. Wiz: Then he's got Bombs. Boomstick: BOMBS?!?! Wiz: Yes Boomstick. Bombs. Normal, Napalm, Smoke, Dummy Ring, and Flash Bang. Tails also carries the Projectile Ring, which works a lot like Link's Hookshot. He can be brought to certain areas, grab things, and even attack. Boomstick: But he doesn't leave himself defenseless. He has the Shield Bot, which generates a small barrier around him. The Medi Bot can slowly heal him. Wiz: The Rhythm Badge helps keep him from getting dizzy. And the Jet Ankles increase his flight speed. Tails is also strong enough to drag 10 tons, can nearly reach sound speed, and survived a fall from the clouds without any damage. Tails is also extremely smart, having an I.Q. of 300! However, even with all this, Tails isn't very brave on his own. He's scared of ghosts and lightning, and gets dizzy rather easily. Boomstick: Even so, Tails is a very skilled combatant when getting around things like that. Tails: That's easy to explain. According to the Kutta-Joukowski Lift Theorem, the control surface flow is balanced by the inverse kinetics of the-'' Knuckles: ''I GET IT, OK? IT just floats and that's good enough for me! Fight (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. ''Let's settle this debate '''once and for all.' Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A ''DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLE!!!!'' (Cue Emerald Coast Azure Blue World) Tails is piloting his plane and he sees a Yoshi's Island. Tails: A island, maybe Sonic is in this island because i need to find him! Tails then, piloted his plane to land the island. When he landed, he sees a green dinosaur with a baby in his back its Yoshi. Yoshi: Yoshi!!! Tails: Hi green dinosaur! Yoshi then, makes a angry face. (Cue Yoshi's Island Final Boss) Tails: Why you're angry if i did nothing in your island? Yoshi starts running and he knocks Tails back with his tail. Tails: I just trying to find Sonic, but if you want to fight me so i will fight you! Yoshi throws Baby Mario out of his back and Both enters in combat positions. FIGHT! Yoshi starts running but Tails knock Yoshi back with his twin tails, Yoshi then, saw 6 Shy Guys and he eats all of them and he throws 6 eggs but Tails destroys the eggs with his arm cannon, Yoshi runs at Tails and he kicks Tails in the face and he does a headbutt and he attacks him with his tail, Tails throw a bomb but Yoshi eats the bomb and he throws a egg at Tails's head. Tails then, makes a spin dash knocking Yoshi to the ground and he shoots a energy ball at Yoshi, Yoshi wokes up and he saw a Red Koopa and he eats the Koopa and he shoots 3 fireballs in his mouth but Tails dodged the fireballs, Tails throw 5 bombs knocking Yoshi back and then, Tails sumon a big hand knocking Yoshi close him and he summons a magic hand knocking Yoshi to the air. Tails spins his twin tails and he knocks Yoshi to the ground with his twin tails, Yoshi wokes up and he saw a dash pepper and he eats the pepper turning into Dash Yoshi, Tails uses his arm cannon and he shoots 5 energy balls but Yoshi dodges and he makes a combo of punches and kicks finishing with a ground pound. Tails wokes up and he throws a napalm bomb but Yoshi jumps and makes another ground pound smashing Tails to the ground, Yoshi saws a green watermelon and he eats the watermelon and he shoots seeds at Tails, Tails pulls out a medi bot to regenerate himself but Yoshi runs and breaks the medi bot. Tails uses the magic hand and he knocks Yoshi back and then, Yoshi wokes up and he runs at Tails but Tails pulls out a shield bot while Yoshi is making a combo of punches and kicks, Yoshi sees a robot on top of the shield and then, he breaks the robot, Tails makes a spin dash but Yoshi eats Tails and he throws Tails within an egg to the tree. Yoshi sees a blue watermelon and he eats, Tails is running at Yoshi but Yoshi blew a ice dust freezing Tails, Yoshi sees a red watermelon and he eats and Yoshi blew three flames at Tails making the fox burn into ashes. K.O! Yoshi puts Baby Mario in his back while Tails ashes is in the ground. Results (Cue Smash Bros. Brawl Yoshi's Story ending theme) Boomstick: Yoshi won yeeeeeshi!!! Wiz: Well, while Tails had more weapons, speed and strenght as projectiles depot, Yoshi was more outclassed than Tails on combat and non-egg weaponry. Boomstick: Yoshi has his pepper who makes him run more fast and he has his watermelons who can give him powers. Wiz: When Yoshi eats his watermelons, Tails lost his his chances of winning. Boomstick: So his chances were eaten. Wiz: The Winner is Yoshi. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Danibom Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015